


Magic Works

by Cubriffic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I spent hours on this help, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: After an illness strikes his mother, Harrison has to get potions from another village in order to make her better.Which would be fine, except for the small fact that that village is riddled with fantasy creatures.





	Magic Works

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this took forever to write
> 
> But hey enjoy this AU because I live for them
> 
> Also sorry for not spell-checking, this was finished like 5min before I'm supposed to leave for school

Harrison was magical.

Everyone in his town knew that. It was a pretty hard fact to miss- there was always a spark of pink light or a wild mess of items appearing out of his house. Nobody could ignore the giant bursts of fire either; those were probably the hardest to shrug off. Either way, the darn boy had some decent magical ability in him.  
That didn't necessarily mean they all liked it. In fact, most people were terrified of the poor boy. Avoiding his eye, turning away whenever he passed them, making only necessary chit-chat with him... anything to make sure that they interacted with him in very small doses. Nobody ever spoke to him, in case he'd curse them or turn them into doves or some other stupid thing. They didn't even know that Harrison couldn't exactly do those (he was an illusionist, and a basic one at that), but they all still feared him, just in case he could do those acts.

His parents were no better. With not a drop of magic in them, they also feared their magical child, perhaps more than any other villager. They were known to bend to Harrison's will, letting him have anything he wanted, as long as he wouldn't hurt them. Both of them didn't notice that Harrison meant no harm- he had never meant to cause true harm due to his magic, and being treated like he was dangerous didn't exactly make him feel like the best person in the world. Sure, he had made his brother... disappear... awhile back, but he didn't mean to! He was just practicing his skills when it had happened! Still, his parents remained fearful of their son, which was slowly making the young boy resentful of his parents.

Then one day, his mother got sick. Nobody had ever seen an illness like this- an uncontrollable fever, greening skin, shivering and vomiting to go along with it. The town doctors and the nurses couldn't figure out what had caused it or what it even was. No-one else seemed to know what it was either. Well, that's what it seemed like, until the last doctor came around to determine what she had.

"I... I don't know what it is," The doctor shook his head, avoiding Harrison and his father's gazes, "I can't cure it if I don't know what she's caught."  
"How do you not know? You're a doctor for lord's sake!" Harrison's father was close to yelling at the doctor, who was seemingly lost in thought.  
"These diseases aren't common here, so I haven't been able to study them. But I think I know someone who can tell you what she has." The doctor looked at the father and son, nodding slightly.   
"Yes, there's someone in a nearby village who studies rare diseases like this. He might be able to tell you what she has," The doctor began to get ready to leave the slightly-cramped house. "I'll drop off a map sometime today, so you can go to the village tomorrow. But be careful while you're there."  
The doctor turned back to the two, his face serious.  
"The people there aren't what you think they are."

-_-_-_-_-

The next day, Harrison was on his way to the strange village. His father didn't trust him to stay home alone with his mother (Harrison's father suspected that his son was to blame for the sickness), and so sent him out to find the stranger who knew about the disease. But the odd route through the forest or the strange aura he was getting on his way there wasn't plaguing Harrison at all. It was the doctor's comment that was remaining in his mind.  
 _"The people there aren't what you think they are." _What on Earth could that possibly mean? Did he mean that they were dangerous beings? Or were they a more advanced species? These questions made their way to Harrison's mind as he followed the route on his map. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he arrived on the outskirts of the village. And then he realized what the doctor had meant.__

__The people- no, the _things_ there weren't human. They certainty had the bodily shape of a human, but they were all far from looking like one. Some had scales, some were different skin colours, and some even had wings. Each one seemed to have some sort of odd trait to them, making them appear peculiar in the eyes of Harrison.  
But what really caught his eye was the magic. Some of the citizens were showing off what was undeniably magic abilities. From conquering up water to casting charms on their friends, the residents were showing off their magic for anyone to see. This was both intriguing and confusing for Harrison, who had reserved his magic from the public for most of his life. But he didn't have time to continue admiring the natives of the village. He needed to find this shop._ _

__Luckily, he tracked it down quite quickly, and found himself in a decently-sized but cramped store. There were boxes everywhere, holding everything from books about spells to questionable liquids in jars. He navigated around the shelves and boxes to find the front desk, where someone sat, sorting things into jars. He didn't look out of place for the village- he had pointed ears, green skin and almost-white pupils. He looked up from his task, smiling._ _

__"Ah, yes! How can I help you?"  
"Uh, I heard that you cure diseases and stuff." Harrison tried not to stare too much at the man's appearance.  
"What kind of diseases do you mean, exactly?" The man pushed the jar's away, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, my mum's kinda sick right now, she's got a fever, she's shivering and vomiting... oh, and she also has green skin."  
"An old case of Omal, huh? Well, you're in luck, I've got all the ingredients to make it." The man laughed slightly, before looking back at Harrison. "But there's a cost."  
Harrison dug into his pockets, pulling out some money that his father had given him. The man took some of it, with Harrison taking note of how much he took.  
"I'll be about a half-hour, but you can take a seat if you want," He pointed towards some chairs near the door, before turning to his right. "Nerris! Can you come finish this off for me?"  
"Coming!" A girl's voice rang out through the store, before a loud crash was heard almost immediately after. The man quickly ran after the sound, and Harrison went to sit down on one of the chairs. The man returned, entering a door from behind the counter, leaving Harrison alone in the store. Or so Harrison thought._ _

__As his eyes looked amongst the store, they landed on someone else who had taken up a spot behind the counter. Dark, curly hair hidden underneath a pointed hat, she had taken up the man's job of sorting objects into the small jars. Her eyes barely looked up to see who else was in the store, her gaze only focusing on the task at hand. She looked almost human, with her dark skin, her bright blue eyes, and... pointed ears. Maybe not as human as Harrison has suspected._ _

__But still, she was quite pretty. She didn't look much older than Harrison either- maybe a year older at the worst. Either that, or she was very young-looking._ _

__Something creaked from one of the shelves. Harrison's gaze turned from the girl to the shelf. He got up, getting ready to be startled by whatever had made that noise. To his surprise, there was nothing there, except some more vials and jars of colourful liquids. He picked up one jar filled with a sparkling blue liquid, and examined the tag hanging around it. The writing was quite messy, but Harrison could make out the price of it.  
 _$30 for this? It must be bloody special if it's that expensive._  
"That's one of our cheaper ones."_ _

__Harrison yelped, almost dropping the jar. Holding it tightly, he turned to see who had said that, only to find the girl staring at him from behind her post.  
"Most of 'em are pretty expensive, but you don't find stuff like that often." She began to make her way over to Harrison, avoiding the random boxes still scattered around the store. She got to the boy, eyeing him slightly. "That reminds me, what exactly are you?"  
"Um..." For some reason, Harrison hesitated answering her. "Human?"  
"I mean what's your abilities? What type of magic are you good at?" She crossed her arms, still eyeing Harrison behind her glasses.  
"Illusions."  
"Oh."  
Harrison frowned at that. "What's so bad about that?"  
"I haven't seen an illusionist in awhile, that's all," She stepped back from Harrison. "I'm a mage by the way."_ _

___What on earth is a mage._  
Harrison didn't exactly know what to say, so he just smiled as he placed the jar back where it belonged._ _

__"That's nice." His gaze turned back to the girl, who had moved to one of the opened boxes and was taking stuff out of it. it was silent for a moment before Harrison broke it. "So, do you work for the guy running this place?"  
The girl looked back up, holding a variety of books in her arms. "Nah, I just help out my dad here."  
"Wait, that's your dad?!"  
"Yup." The girl turned to go to another aisle, Harrison following after her. "I got my mum's looks though."  
"Is your mum human? Or is she an elf too?" Harrison felt like this conversation was raising more and more questions.  
"She's human." The girl placed each book on the shelf.  
"Oh, right."_ _

__Another silence filled the store, as the girl continued placing things from the box away, with Harrison following her the entire time. Despite her bringing out a variety of interesting items from the box, Harrison's gaze never turned to those things; rather, it stayed on the girl putting them away. After what seemed like forever, the girl broke the silence.  
"By the way, what's your name?" She looked up from putting away the last of the books to face Harrison.  
"Harrison. Yours?"  
The girl smiled. "Nerris."_ _

__The words barely left her mouth before the sound of a door opening turned both of their heads to the door behind the counter. The elf-man- Nerris's father- was holding a strange liquid in a vial, looking at Harrison. He ran up to Nerris's father, taking the vial.  
"You'll need to come in here once a week to get a refill of this for about 3 weeks." Nerris's dad smiled at him, "You'll have to keep paying though."  
"Thank you, sir." Harrison nodded, turning to leaving the store. He waved a small goodbye to Nerris before setting off back home._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_ _

__For the next week, Nerris stubbornly refused to leave Harrison's mind. Despite Harrison busying himself by going to town or practicing his illusions, he still found himself almost constantly thinking of the girl in the store. It was really starting to bug him, especially since he couldn't get her out his head no matter what.  
On a brighter side, his mother seemed to be getting better. Despite his father originally refusing to give his wife some strange potion from an odd village, it seemed to be helping her- she didn't seem as green and her fever was going down. She was slowly getting better, but soon the week came to an end, which meant that Harrison had to go back to that village to get more of the potion. And to hopefully get Nerris out of his goddamn head._ _

__He made his way back to the village, avoiding the citizens until he entered the shop. It was less clustered than last time he entered (the boxes were gone and it just seemed a bit neater to him), allowing Harrison to get through easily. He looked around for Nerris as he made his way to the counter, but wasn't able to spot her. Sighing a bit, he pulled out his money as he got to the counter._ _

__"Back for the next dose?" Nerris's father asked. Harrison nodded, handing over the cash. The elf took it, putting it away and entering through the door behind the counter. Harrison quickly set off to find Nerris, making his way through an aisle full of weird-smelling herbs before slamming into a ladder. A yelp came from both Harrison and whoever was on top of it, causing the person above to almost fall. They made their way down, giving Harrison a glare._ _

__"Harrison, you could've killed me!" Nerris crossed her arms, tapping her foot and glaring ever-so-slightly at Harrison. Harrison struggled not to laugh. She wasn't very intimidating, hell she was pretty cute when she was mad. Harrison stifled a laugh just thinking about it.  
"It's not that bad of a fall, Nerris," He looked up to where she was, and then back to her. "Besides, you're a mage, you can use spells to cure yourself, can't you?"  
"You mean healing charms Harrison, not spells. And no, I'm not advanced in that kind of magic. I use fire magic."  
"Fire magic?" Harrison's thought of the time where he almost set his house on fire because he tried using magical fire. He shivered at the thought.  
Meanwhile, Nerris's face lit up. "Yeah, it's super cool! I'd show you, but dad would kill me if I did it in the store, and he needs someone to look after it while he's in the back."  
"That's a shame." Harrison sighed.  
"Hey, what about your magic?" Nerris questioned. "You do illusions right? You should show some off."  
Harrison froze. Show off his magic? He had never been asked this. In fact, people thought it was better when he didn't do that.  
But now was a chance to show it off to someone who'd appreciate it._ _

__"Sure!" He pulled off his top hat, deciding to start with something simple. Praying to god that it'd work, Harrison showed off the inside of his hat, before reaching in and feeling a fluffy pair of ears. He pulled the rabbit out, showing it off to Nerris. Needless to say, she seemed to be impressed, especially when Harrison made it disappear again.  
"Not bad, Harrison." Nerris nodded at the boy, smiling slightly. "What else can you do?"  
"Well a few weeks ago I made a guy cough up a rainbow rope, which I didn't exactly mean to do, but you get the idea." Harrison thought back on that incident. To say the least, he ended up in big trouble, especially with his parents.  
"A whole rope?"  
"Yeah, he didn't take it too well."  
"Oh my god," Nerris started laughing, surprising Harrison and making him go a bit red in the face. "How did you even do it?"  
"Honestly, I don't remember," Harrison shrugged slightly. "If I find out, I'll show you."  
"You need to show me it when you remember." Nerris stopped laughing, steadying herself. "Why'd you do it in the first place?"  
"He kept picking on me and told me that magic wasn't real."  
"Ok, he definitely deserved it then."_ _

__Harrison looked back at Nerris, who was still giggling slightly over his story. A soft smile appeared on his face as he watched her try to stop giggling so much. She was pretty cute when she giggled too. Hell, when wasn't she being so damn adorable._ _

__"Harrison, either you're catching Omal or you just have a really red face."  
Harrison snapped out of his thoughts to see Nerris giving him a slightly concerned look. His hand went straight to his face, only to feel his face heating up through his glove. Luckily, before Harrison or Nerris could make any comments, the latter's father appeared from the door again, holding another vial of liquid. Harrison practically ran over to get it, before saying a quick goodbye to Nerris and leaving before he could embarrass himself again._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Another week went by, and just like the week before, Harrison found himself thinking of Nerris again. He would just be relaxing with his dad or practicing his magic and boom, Nerris would suddenly enter his thoughts. It was continuously pissing him off, but he still couldn't help but think of the half-elf girl whenever it was possible. By the end of the week, he came to the conclusion that he may just have the slightest crush on her. Only slight though. He'd get over it soon._ _

__Yeah, he thought that. Then the next day came and threw that out the window._ _

__He was slightly late to his usual arrival time (oversleeping was never a good idea), leading to him running through the forest and bumping into residents as he finally got to the store. He noticed that the store was cramped with boxes again, and avoided them as he reached Nerris's dad.  
"Just the usual." He handed over the cash and watched as the elf-man put it away.  
"Is she getting better?"  
"Much better, she can almost get out of bed now."  
"Good to hear!" The man grinned before turning away to make the potion. Only then could he hear the sounds of voices arguing. He followed the sound before tracking down the voice's owners- Nerris, and a strange boy with feathered wings on his back._ _

__"For the last time Preston, we don't get them in until next Thursday, you're just going to have to wait-"  
"But I need them by next Wednesday so they can be ready by next Friday! Can't you get them in earlier?"  
"No, we can't. And it doesn't take long to get it working, so you'll be fine."  
The boy talking to Nerris groaned, walking away and exiting the store. Nerris yelled something out to him, before turning to Harrison and flashing a smile._ _

__"Sorry about that, he just doesn't understand the concept of waiting for something to arrive." Nerris rolled her eyes. "Preston's very hard to deal with."  
"I can tell." He turned back to the door, as if Preston was about to appear again. "Who is he anyways?"  
"My neighbour, and an angel who makes everything about himself." Nerris grabbed Harrison's wrist, dragging him away from their spot. "He's putting a play on next week and needs a bunch of stuff for it, but we can't get his costume in until next Thursday."  
Harrison only responded with a nod, his attention focused on trying not to pay too much attention to Nerris's wrist-grab. They stopped in front of an open box, this one filled with odd items and other junk. Nerris let go of Harrison, grabbing an armful of items from the box and turning to face Harrison.  
"You can grab some items too if you want, I'll show you where to put them." Nerris disappeared into an aisle, with Harrison barely managing to grab a few things and catch up to her. The two continued placing items on the shelves, with Nerris entertaining her partner with stories and tales that had happened to her. Harrison listened intently, his attention almost immediately shifting from putting the items away to focusing on Nerris and her stories. He barely even noticed that the vial was ready until he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to face Nerris's dad. He grabbed it, saying a goodbye to Nerris and left the store, smiling to himself._ _

__Alright, so maybe his little crush was bigger than he expected. But nothing bad could come of this... right?_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_ _

__One more visit. That's all he had. He only had one more visit until his mother was cured. Which would be good, but he wouldn't be able to see Nerris again. After all, he wouldn't exactly have a reason to head into the village if his mother was all better, and considering that his father didn't like Harrison leaving home in the first place, it'd be hard to go and see Nerris at all. So he had one day to make his move, and tell her his true feelings._ _

__Entering the store once more, he felt a little braver than usual. He had actually bought his wand with him today (something he almost always left at home), and he was pretty damn happy as well. Handing the money over like usual, he went off to find Nerris, barely sparing a glance towards her father. Things were going to go great.  
That all went downhill as soon as he saw Nerris._ _

__Like usual, she was putting some things away, but she turned and grinned as soon as she saw Harrison. All that bravery from before suddenly left him as the crushing reality of the situation hit him like a brick. Now that he thought about it, it was entirely possible that she'd turn him down, and he'd be rejected and heartbroken. Whatever confidence he had when he entered the store had disappeared quickly, leaving Harrison quite anxious as he went over all the things that could go wrong._ _

__"Harrison, are you alright?," Harrison jumped at the sudden voice, turning to face Nerris, who was looking concerned. "You look a bit worried."  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Harrison felt himself stutter slightly, and silently cursed himself for it.  
"You sure?" Nerris looked a bit suspicious, but seemed satisfied when Harrison nodded. She returned to her task of re-organizing the items on display, as Harrison watched her, lost in thought. It was now or never. He had to tell her._ _

__"Uh, Nerris, can I tell you something?" Nerris turned around to face Harrison, nodding at him as if telling him to continue. Fidgeting with the wand behind his back, Harrison sighed.  
"I think someone likes you." Harrison's gaze was on anything but Nerris as he felt another object in his hands. A bundle of flowers, conquered up as he had spoken.  
"Really?" Nerris looked excited. "Who is it?" Harrison felt his face heat up and his hands shake as he pushed one hand full of the flower bundle to Nerris.  
"Me."_ _

__The store was almost completely silent, with only the sound of people outside managing to fill the empty atmosphere. Harrison's eyes stayed glued to the floor, as if whatever was on there was much more interesting than the person in front of him. He didn't want to look up, just in case his worst scenario came true, and she rejected him. He really didn't want to face whatever his consequences were.  
Someone finally grabbed the flowers from Harrison's hand, causing him to look back up. Nerris was holding the bouquet, almost making Harrison's head turn down towards the floor, but was stopped by Nerris grabbing his wrist. He looked back up at her, forcing himself to make eye contact._ _

__"Do you actually like me?" Nerris's blue eyes were full of surprise and, oddly, affection. Harrison could only nod in response, too embarrassed to say anything at all. A smile appeared on Nerris's face, her expression softening a little as well.  
"Aww, that's so sweet!" Harrison felt Nerris kiss his cheek, making him feel light-headed and go redder than he already was. "But you're lucky that I like you, too."  
"W-Wait, you do?" Harrison asked, slightly surprised at that remark.  
"Yeah, if you weren't completely blind you'd notice that."  
"Well if you weren't blind, you'd see that I liked you." Both of them laughed, before they heard the door open, and Nerris's father stepped out from behind it, holding the last vial of potion that Harrison needed. Harrison felt a bit reluctant to leave, but went off to grab the vial and said goodbye to Nerris. As he left the store, he felt even happier than when he had arrived.  
Maybe he could convince his dad to let him go into the village just one more time..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written y'all better appreciate this
> 
> Also don't worry about his mother, she gets cured and is all well now


End file.
